


То, чего у меня никогда не будет

by Dariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оба — Гарри и Драко — что-то ищут. Warfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, чего у меня никогда не будет

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : xylodemon  
>  **Оригинал** : [Something I Can Never Have](http://xylodemon.livejournal.com/272746.html)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Рене

_Я все еще помню вкус твоих слез,  
твой голос все еще звучит у меня в ушах._

Должно быть уже утро, потому что домовые эльфы подают завтрак. Должно быть уже весна, потому что футбольный календарь «Вест Хэм», принадлежащий Дину, открыт на апреле. Гарри не знает и не может быть абсолютно уверен. У яичницы с беконом остался легкий деревянный привкус от Трансфигурации, а Гермиона перестала вести счет дням с того утра, как исчез Рон.

Хогвартс — штаб квартира Ордена, хотя сейчас мало что говорят об Ордене. Дамблдор мертв, а Хмури, наконец, окончательно свихнулся. Профессор МакГонагалл старается изо всех сил, но она — МакГонагалл, а не Дамблдор, а Люпин, хоть он и остался в живых, не может быть лидером.

Люпин снова стал профессором — преподает Защиту от Темных Искусств. Защита также преподается МакГонагалл, Флитвиком, Шаклболтом и Тонкс, потому что сейчас это единственный оставшийся в школе предмет.

Люпин снова превращается в оборотня, потому что после побега Снейпа некому готовить Волчье зелье. Тонкс выбивается из сил, но по Зельям в школе она имела худшие оценки, поэтому она может сделать только половину требуемого.

Гарри бродит по школе, как будто его заколдовали — молча, с остекленевшим взглядом. А ночью он делает вид, что по-прежнему слышит храп Рона, а его плечо не намокло от слез Гермионы.

_Мои любимые сны о тебе все еще преследуют меня,  
крутятся в голове до бессонницы._

Поместье Малфоев оккупировали Жрецы смерти, и с тех пор оно перестало быть домом Драко. Дом теперь скрыт и безопасен, на пол в гостиной свалены спальные мешки, а обеденный стол вытянут в длину настолько, что скрипит и прогибается посередине.

Тетя Беллатриса следует за ним по пятам — у нее пустые глаза и фальшивая улыбка, а слова — чистый яд. Ее голос чрезвычайно ласков, когда она говорит, что должна заниматься с ним Окклюменцией, но ее губы изгибаются так, что Драко уверен: ей просто хочется узнать, о чем он думает.

Дамблдор мертв, как и приказывал Темный Лорд, и этого, кажется, достаточно; но Драко часто гадает, знает ли Темный Лорд правду. Снейп пообещал не выдавать его, и Драко верит, что он его не обманет, но Темный Лорд всегда встречает его в каменно-холодной тишине и пристально рассматривает проницательными глазами.

Ночные кошмары Драко полны крови, сломанных костей и мертвых магглов, и он просыпается от ужаса. Его сердце гулко колотится в груди. Утром тетя Беллатриса улыбается ему через стол, со своего места рядом с Темным Лордом, и ее улыбка ранит его, как нож.

_Ты всегда учил меня правильно поступать,  
и раньше я не мог позволить себе делать то, что делаю сейчас._

Гарри прекратил посещать уроки Защиты от Темных Искусств, когда Люпин грустно сказал ему, что его больше нечему учить. Если Гарри хочет выучиться большему, узнать больше, найти больше, ему придется прочитать это в книгах Гермионы или выудить из тех тайн, которые МакГонагалл тщетно пытается найти в кабинете Дамблдора.

Иногда он преподает, когда Люпин слишком слаб или устал, или когда остальные уже не могут. Он собирает учеников вместе и учит их, как некогда учил Армию Дамблдора. Ему хочется, чтобы они по-прежнему были Армией Дамблдора — горсткой детей, которые думали, что они особенные, когда они даже не понимали, с кем им предстоит сражаться.

Старшеклассники наблюдают за ним, подражают ему, практикуясь в заклятиях и чарах с жалостью в глазах и решительно сжатыми губами. Те, кто помладше, запинаются и взвизгивают, произнося заклинания, палочки вываливаются из их рук, и они смотрят на Гарри с открытым ртом и надеждой, граничащей с верой.

Цвет волос Криви и угловатый подбородок Симуса напоминают ему о Малфое, и тогда он с трудом может дышать, а перед глазами все чернеет и расплывается.

_Это медленно разрывает меня на части,  
и если бы у меня было сердце, оно было бы серого цвета._

Прерывающимся голосом, со слезами на глазах тетя Белатриса говорит, что его отец мертв. Она пытается утешить его, что-то нежно бормоча, но ее пальцы ледяные, когда она дотрагивается до его лица и волос, и, закрыв глаза, он видит кровь на ее руках.

Ему кажется, что в его животе образовалась глыба льда, которая жжет его холодом, и от нахлынувшей пустоты разрывается сердце. Это боль утраты, а также боль ожидания, и когда его мать исчезает, он ошеломлен, понимая, что его смерть — просто вопрос времени.

На обеде Грейбэк сидит рядом с ним, от него несет потом, грязью и смертью, и что-то медно-красное запачкало уголки его рта. Во время еды он улыбается Драко, его губы красные от крови — он ест сырое мясо, — а язык проверяет остроту зубов. Темный Лорд задумчиво молчит, всматриваясь в Драко глазами цвета крови, текущей по рукам Грейбэка.

Той ночью, когда он натягивает плащ, желтоватый свиток пергамента падает на пол — семнадцать с половиной дюймов исписано четким, аккуратным почерком Снейпа.

_Здесь это кажется таким постыдным,  
хотя все выглядит совсем по-другому, я знаю, что все осталось прежним._

Гарри приходит в ярость, увидев Малфоя; ярость, горячая и густая, бурлит за разбитыми окнами и в трепещущих огоньках. Люпин молчит, буравя глазами Малфоя, и от царапин на его бледной коже Ремус низко рычит.

Малфой с высоко поднятой головой отвечает на вопросы МакГонагалл и просит ее прочитать пергамент перед тем, как она убьет его.

Гарри сразу узнает почерк Принца-Полукровки. Он дразнит Гарри и выдает информацию, которую не смогли найти ни Гермиона, ни МакГонагалл. Гарри не хочет принимать ее — нет, только не от Малфоя, только не от Снейпа, и Гарри собирается швырнуть свиток в камин, но Шаклболт вовремя вырывает его из рук Гарри.

Когда он читает это, по настойчивому требованию МакГонагалл, он смеется — смеется, как Сириус тогда, когда он смотрел на Петтигрю много лет назад. Ответ пялится на него, написанный черными чернилами на пожелтевшем пергаменте, и он смеется потому, что это так очевидно, так потрясающе очевидно, что ему трудно поверить в то, что это правда.

Чистая кровь, чтобы открыть, любимая кровь, чтобы разрушить.

Гарри смотрит на голубую паутину вен на запястье, смотрит на Малфоя и смеется.

_Куда бы я ни посмотрел, я вижу лишь тебя,  
чертово напоминание о том, каким я был раньше._

МакГонагалл предлагает ему остаться и не позволяет уйти. Она говорит, что так будет лучше, что здесь безопаснее, но никто не доверяет ему, он никому не нравится, они не приглашают его на свои собрания. Драко пытается казаться оскорбленным, но у него нет на это сил. Он сомневается, что знает о планах Темного Лорда что-нибудь, что по ценности затмит оставленный Снейпом пергамент.

Поттер неотступно, как привидение, следует за ним по коридорам. Он никогда не говорит и, кажется, с трудом дышит. Он просто смотрит на Драко глазами, выкрикивающими Смертельное заклинание, а его рот сжимается в тонкую твердую линию. Он по-совиному моргает, когда Драко заговаривает с ним, ненависть кипит за его очками, а его рот разжимается, чтобы выдать предложение, застрявшее где-то в глотке.

Он хочет, чтобы Поттер ударил его, если ему это необходимо; просто избил, а не преследовал его, рассматривая и чего-то ожидая. Руки Поттера дергаются, пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, будто он представляет горло Драко, стиснутое ими.

Когда Драко забывается беспокойным сном, ему снятся зеленые глаза Поттера.

_Ты заставляешь это все исчезнуть, а  
я начинаю желать только одного и сам себя бояться._

Он не знает, почему он целует Малфоя. Может, потому что Гермиона снова плачет, может, потому что лунный свет врывается в окна замка, а Люпин воет и громит то, что осталось от старого класса Зельеварения.

Возможно, он думает, что теплые губы и нежная кожа выгонят пустоту, гложущую его сердце.

Он понимает, что руки Малфоя скользнули в его штаны и что в замке Малфой — единственный человек, с кем он сможет это сделать. Малфой — единственный, кто находится в этом замке ради собственной выгоды, единственный кому все равно, кто такой Гарри.

Глаза Малфоя закрыты, когда Гарри целует его грудь, на которой много царапин — тонких и длинных, превратившихся в жемчужно-белые шрамы. Он скулит, когда Гарри языком проводит по его вставшему члену, а когда Гарри полностью берет его в рот, он запутывается тонкими белыми пальцами в растрепанных волосах Гарри.

Он медленно входит в Малфоя — Малфой жалобно хнычет и выгибается на кровати. Его пальцы — на шее Малфоя, но Малфой не пугается и не отталкивает его. Большим пальцем Гарри проводит по его горлу, но не нажимает, потому что это Малфой, и он знает, что не сможет остановиться вовремя.

_Ты заставляешь это все исчезнуть, а  
я хочу того, чего у меня никогда не будет._

Кости Уизли переломаны, а сам он весь в крови, когда они находят его. Но он жив. Его веснушек не видно под огромными багровыми синяками, но после посещения больничного крыла он может ходить и говорить, и Драко видит, что лицо Поттера озаряется радостью — впервые с тех пор, как он вернулся в Хогвартс. Уизли даже отвечает на улыбки Грейнджер и оборотня, а резкая шотландская речь профессора МакГонагалл становится несколько мягче.

Поттер и Грейнджер исчезают с Уизли наверху, а Драко в одиночестве бродит по замку. Он поднимается на Астрономическую башню со странным чувством в животе и наблюдает, как солнце исчезает за горизонтом и звезды ковром усеивают небо.

Он находит Поттера в постели, голого и не улыбающегося. Он грубо целует Драко; его язык врывается в рот Драко и скользит по зубам. В ответ Драко кусает его. Поттер не теряет времени даром и сжимает член Драко — большой палец скользит по головке.

Драко думает, что же ищет Поттер, потому что он, должно быть, не нашел этого, когда Уизли вернулся. Он думает, что же Поттер ищет, потому что, что бы это ни было, он вряд ли найдет это здесь. Хотя Драко не знает, что ищет он сам.

The end


End file.
